


【jark嘉宜】《we belong together》

by shaonianerererershaonian



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaonianerererershaonian/pseuds/shaonianerererershaonian
Summary: JARK.





	【jark嘉宜】《we belong together》

*森马 Jark  
侍应生服务员都已识趣地离开了包间，omega醇美的香气充盈着这个空间，空气中蒸腾出的酒气令人迷醉。

小美人仍然坐在笼子里抓着王嘉尔的手指，他看上去不太好。周身散发着愈加浓郁的信息素，身躯像是从酒液中刚捞出来的，粉意蔓延在赤裸的皮肤上，笑容渐渐消失了，不断地喃喃自语。眼底那颗泪痣已经被泪水浸湿了，眼神迷离缥缈。

王嘉尔另一只手上就是刚得到的钥匙，他在脆弱的omega面前展示了那把精致的小小的钥匙，挑着眉毛问他，“求我？”

omega挺直了脊背想要去抓那把钥匙，王嘉尔背过手去，男孩儿被笼子阻隔着，一只手虚虚地向前伸着，舌尖不自知地探出舔弄嘴唇，他像是被情欲烧昏了头脑，干脆分开腿抓着王嘉尔的手就要往下伸去，“全湿了，都湿透了、帮我…”

王嘉尔看着他下身粉红的性器已经竖得老高，清液正吐露着，后穴也正如omega所言被体液濡湿，浅色的褶皱蠕动着流淌出情液，湿漉漉的一大片，像是烂熟了的，淌着汁儿的桃。王嘉尔欣赏着眼前的景致，喉头滚动。虽然早就被撩拨得兴起，坏心眼的alpha依旧不紧不慢地开腔，“自己不会摸吗？”

小美人咬着嘴唇呜咽，哽着嗓子解释，“我、我没弄过…”

男孩儿眼眶里波光粼粼的，迷迷朦朦地看着王嘉尔，动人的很。王嘉尔再靠近一点，脸庞贴近笼子的银质栏杆，“都说了让你求我了，小美人。”男孩儿拉着他的手腕，果断地凑近，隔着笼子去吻王嘉尔。银质的笼子冰凉凉，还有金属的气息，男孩儿的亲吻也生涩得毫无章法只知道去触碰，偶尔露出舌头讨好地舔王嘉尔的嘴巴，嘴唇很热也很软，“我不叫小美人…Mark Tuan，段宜恩，我的名字。”他的嗓音仍然低沉，红酒的花果气息氤氲着缠绕着王嘉尔的唇瓣、喉头还有脑袋，像是要把王嘉尔熏醉了不可。酒精似在血管里奔流，王嘉尔直接拧开了纯银的锁头。

omega惊讶极了，精致的小脸上全是不敢置信的情绪，下一秒就被王嘉尔从笼子里抱了出来，alpha强健有力的臂膀紧紧搂着他，段宜恩环着他的脖子，小声说，“你真厉害…你是alpha吗？”他秀挺的鼻子嗅一嗅，蹙着好看的眉头看进王嘉尔圆溜溜的大眼睛里，“我闻不到你的味道，你是Bet…”

密闭的包间里信息素一刹那暴涨，段宜恩忽然明白了这长相甜滋滋的漂亮男人为什么是一副烟嗓——浓烈雪茄的信息素铺天盖地向他涌来，呛得呼吸道仿佛在燃烧。而他连咳嗽都做不到，被alpha信息素刺激得浑身发软，身后的体液不受控制地滑落，仿若失禁般的感受令他羞愧难当，抱着自己的alpha将自己放到松软的长沙发上，烟嗓在强烈攻击性的雪茄信息素下更加显得霸道，“我叫王嘉尔。你的alpha.”

青筋绷起的大手很快握住了他翘起的阴茎，五指紧攥挤弄着那处，毫不迟疑地撸动柱体。从未被抚慰过的要害处被大力揉捏，段宜恩被强烈涌上脊背的快意激得蜷起脚趾，双手攀住alpha强壮的手臂叫着射了出来，“王、王嘉尔…”他喊完就卸了劲，手脚虚浮地软在沙发上。

王嘉尔亲亲他失神的眼睛，露出满意的笑容，“现在帮我把裤子脱掉好吗？”alpha拉过他的手放在早已肿胀的下体，轻柔地叫他，“marky，我能这么叫你吗？”段宜恩手指纤细白皙，放置在男人那部位上显露出情色的美感，“帮我拿出来，”王嘉尔叼着omega小巧的耳垂放在口中磨，含含糊糊地诱哄着段宜恩，“然后带着我们mark做更舒服的事情。”alpha硕大的性器在裤裆里热得发烫，一只手根本覆盖不过来，被迫着隔着布料抚弄，omega身后的空虚感也愈加清晰。它应该去到那里，把那填满，把渴求和欲念一同满足…

段宜恩撑起身体抖着手拉开了拉链，慢慢地为他脱下西装裤和内裤，狰狞的阳具弹跳着，alpha傲人的尺寸就暴露在了空气里，大眼睛的alpha目光灼灼地看着他的猎物，酒红色的沙发衬得他的omega如雪一般白皙，红酒的气味一刻不停地流泻，如同被打翻的佳酿，不吝浪费的挥散着香气，脖子间长长的黑色丝带还在，和肌肤一般泛着柔和的光芒，矜持地引诱着他。

是他的。是他的礼物。

王嘉尔暴虐地扯过那条丝带，omega仰着头被拉过来接吻，男人咬着他的嘴唇，灵活的舌缠绕着他的，口腔里满是辛辣苦涩的烟草味，脑海都充斥着这样的气息，叫他头皮发麻。alpha没等他反应，就着亲吻的姿势挤进他的腿间，挺着腰身闯入了omega湿润的甬道。“唔！…”突然被插入的omega流下生理性的泪水，初次被造访的后穴虽说因为omega自身的润滑不至于太痛苦，但强悍的alpha的进攻令初承仍显得太过火热了。

硕大的龟头肏入穴内后就再也没出来过，王嘉尔一只手按在段宜恩的髋骨上，禁锢着他的腰身，不断进出他紧致的体内，茎身带着omega的体液粘连起银丝，也实在是太湿了，臀肉与囊袋碰撞在一块儿是噗滋噗滋的水声。王嘉尔另一只手扯着丝带，强迫着omega一刻不停地张着嘴巴被他吻着，下身仍是一刻不停地干着那一处，呻吟声断断续续地从嘴里泄出，又被alpha的唇舌吞咽进去，喉管被丝带紧缚，几近窒息的omega毫无反抗能力地任之操弄。

口液顺着唇角流下，沿着瘦削精致的小脸流到脖颈上。王嘉尔追着旖旎的水迹吻下去才发觉omage的不对劲。胸膛起伏地厉害，后穴咬得他的阳具很紧，可也太紧了。他抬着看着自己的omega脸色苍白地张着嘴呼吸着空气，吓得赶紧解了丝带。段宜恩一下子哭了出来，“差点、差点死掉了呜…”哭得鼻尖都红了。

王嘉尔心疼地搂住他，“对不起对不起，都怪我。”他抚摸着段宜恩修长颈项上鲜明的红痕，惭愧地俯身轻轻舔吻着这一块皮肤。粗砺的舌面划过喉结，湿漉漉的痕迹黏着在上面，很快被发情热的体温蒸腾，留下酥麻的痒意。虚弱的omaga脸红的想要打断他，但是没有成功。年轻的alpha眼眸闪亮，汗湿的头发非常性感，独特的烟嗓说出的话却叫段宜恩羞耻，“making love with u makes me crazy.”

Omega后面仍然被alpha的东西撑得满满的，他不舒服地在王嘉尔怀里动了一下，就听到王嘉尔刻意隐忍的闷哼，感受到体内的性器变得更大了一些。段宜恩咬着嘴唇想了想，小声又坚决地对alpha说，“Mark me.”

“可是…”alpha自觉自己刚才的表现太过禽兽，犹豫着不敢动作，而怀里的omega又太过诱人，他的下体就插在销魂的后穴内。泥泞不堪的穴肉缠绵悱恻地吸吮着他，也可能是omega故意挑战着他的定力。

段宜恩有意收缩着后面夹紧那横冲直撞的凶器，把小小的头颅埋在alpha的肩头，红酒香气从饱满的后颈一丝一缕地逸出，低沉的嗓音惑人，“对我温柔一点就可以了……我想成为你的。”男孩儿低音里掺了点委屈，“不想再被关进笼子了…”

王嘉尔对他发誓，“不会的，不可能让你被别人带走的。”他看着omega泪光点点的模样，心里荡漾着炙热的情愫。男孩儿主动献上红唇吻他，轻柔的，甜美的，将阳具吞得更进，重复地叫着alpha的名字。“嘉尔，嘉嘉…Mark me.”Alpha耸动着腰身卖力地捅入自己的性器，滑腻湿软的甬道畅通无阻，omega顺从地张开腿环上了王嘉尔的背，毫不保留地发出好听的呻吟。

长驱直入的性爱令两人终于一同感受到了如同灭顶的愉悦，omega的生殖腔被打开，王嘉尔的前端触到那片软肉时，段宜恩颤栗着低吟了一声，“嗯阿…那里…”被标记的原始恐惧让omega挣扎着本能想逃，王嘉尔扣住了他的手，顶进了omega的最深处，段宜恩拔高了声线，语不成调地发出泣音，“进、进去了…”狠戾地在敏感的生殖腔内操弄了多次，弄得omega哭叫着说不要了，alpha才在他的体内成结。

巨大的结缓慢涨大，锁住omega娇嫩的生殖腔，滚烫的精液大量地喷薄而出，让omega颤抖着接受，“不行…”omega被结桎梏住，只能保持着被插入的样子被动地等待射精结束。段宜恩含着泪无措地感受成结的过程，alpha粗喘着吻在他的全身抚慰着此刻的omega，然后王嘉尔咬住了段宜恩的后颈，将信息素注入那闻着像一汪酒池的腺体里。

汹涌凛冽的烟草气味像是在段宜恩全身注入了一阵暴风。一霎那，酒气、烟味充溢着房间，是成人世界里欲望的直接说明。红酒的味道馥郁浓烈却又倏忽消失殆尽，alpha将雪茄的气息烙印进自己omega的身体里，从此以后只有他才能全数嗅到段宜恩身上的红酒气息。

只有他，才能细细品尝这杯珍贵无比的佳酿。

标记完成了。等到小美人睁开情欲渐弭的眼睛，王嘉尔舔着段宜恩尖尖的虎牙，笑意盈盈地望着好看的，属于他的omega，“好喜欢你呀，段宜恩。”

omega在酣畅淋漓的交媾后疲惫不堪，伸出手指触摸alpha英俊的眉眼，眉眼倦怠却依然笑得很漂亮，孩子气十足地说“段宜恩超级超级，超级喜欢王嘉尔。”

We belong together.


End file.
